Yakusoku to kibō
by Insulindee
Summary: "Kau harus tahu, dunia ini sudah rusak. Nyawa tak berharga lagi untuk siapapun. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kujamin. Aku... akan menghargai nyawamu, melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu. Kau mengerti?"/{based WWII}


Sebelumnya, peringat disatukan saja demari; ini fict shounen ai, sekali lagi―shounen ai alias yaoi alias boys love alias coxco! OOC karena saya gak ahli bikin IC. Terutama Akashi buat yang biasa ngadepin bokushi. Disini bertemakan historical perang dunia ke dua yang sejarahnya gak nyambung sama sekali, sama dengan, ngarang. Ngga ada basket-basketan, para chara bakal dikasih sniper dan sejenis rifle bukan bola bunder warna oranye. Sebut saja; AU. Alur maju mundur. Plot ngga jelas dan banyak adegan yang susah dibayangkan. Hell yeah! OC banyak, ambil charanya HimaPapa (Himaruya Hidekaz) Alfred F. Jones dan Kiku Honda bukan punya saya. Saya ngga pinter bikin OC dan saya juga males orz orz.. Begitulah.. Gimana saya harus menjelaskan? Rate M buat safe ajah... Karena ada beberapa adegan berdarah. Ya gitulah, selamat menikmati.

.

* * *

.

Terhitung tiga tahun terus terjadi. Desing peluru, ledakan bom, letusan senjata api yang rasanya menulikan pendengarannya. Bau mesiu dan darah menyeruak membuat sesak. Mayat bergelimpangan tak bernyawa, manusia berlarian kehilangan anggota badan, semua jeritan sakit atas kebencian. Semua desah kesedihan di bawah puing-puing yang telah dihancurkan oleh pasukan militer negara lawan sampai lebur dengan tanah, lolongan, tangisan minta ampun menambah euforia mengerikan perang ini yang entah sampai kapan akan terus terjadi.

Perang dunia kedua. Perang berlandaskan kekuasaan atas keserakahan yang di provokasi oleh para _Bundesrepublik Deutschland _atau tentara Nazy, bawahan Adlof Hitler. Entah sebegitu hausnyakah _Showa-tennou _sampai mau mengorbankan rakyatnya untuk berperang.

Apalah daya Furihata Kouki, yang hanya seorang rakyat sipil merangkap relawan perang ini tentang pemikiran para orang _tinggi. _

Darah, gelimpangan potongan tubuh dan jeritan serasa sudah biasa bagi pemuda umur 24 tahunan ini. Setelah keputusan gilanya dua tahun lalu, Furihata yang terkenal penakut di antara teman-temannya diharuskan menghadapi kengerian perang. Hanya karena kasihan saja.

Sebenarnya Furihata hanya takut menghadapi kenyataan jika kematian tiap detik pasti menggapainya. Maka mau bagaimana lagi, memegang senjata bukanlah keahliannya dan bidangnya adalah menolong saja. Sekali lagi, Furihata Kouki itu penakut dan pantas disebut pengecut.

"Furihata! Aku butuh air!" Teriakan seorang perawat lain membuyarkan lamunan Furihata dan ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin kearahnya sambil berusaha tidak menjatuhkan baskom air. "Terima kasih." Senyum sekilas diberikan Furihata sebagai pengganti balasan. Ia tidak sempat berkata lagi, masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan itu tidak sedikit. Mengingat satu-persatu tentara terluka masuk ke basament ini.

Tentara China memborbadir Jepang habis-habisan, perang antar Asia terulang lagi.

"Furihata!" Bahu mungilnya ditepuk keras hingga hampir saja ia terjengkang. "Kaga―"

"Ambil perban atau apapun untuk menangani orang terluka! Cepat!" Furihata menelan protesannya, ia segera mengambil alat medis seadanya dan langsung ditarik tanpa tendeng aling-aling oleh sahabat tinggi besarnya ini.

Kagami Taiga menarik Furihata menuju mobil dan pergi kearah area 8 yang terjadi perang besar-besaran melebihi area 6.

Pegangan Furihata pada pintu mobil mengerat ketika Kagami menaikkan kecepatan. "Kagami, pelan-pelan!" Sedang pria berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam itu tidak menghiraukan Furihata, fokus pada jalanan terjal di depan.

Sepuluh menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Kagami menyetir untuk sampai ke area 8, bayangkan saja jarak sejauh 60 km hanya membutuhkan waktu segitu, kecepatannya seperti apa.

Sesampainya, Furihata tidak bisa bergerak. Wajahnya pucat dan manik semungil pinus makin mengecil tak percaya. Ia mengalami trauma dan berjanji dalam hati tidak akan pernah naik mobil bersama Kagami lagi.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi naik mobil denganmu!" Teriakan Furihata tidak diacuhkan Kagami sedikitpun.

Lengan Furihata ditarik setelah Kagami turun dan melihat rekannya sudah seperti tidak menyawa. Mengarahkan ke sebuah tenda besar ditengah peperangan besar disertai ledakan-ledakan bom. "Disini, tenaga medis hanya 10, makanya aku membawamu kesini. Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan."

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut Furihata sudah paham bagaimana mengerikannya serangan kali ini. Bergiliran para tentara keluar masuk menggiring teman-temannya penuh luka.

"Tapi bukan disini, Furi. Kau harus membantu di sana." Telunjuk Kagami mengarah ke sebuah tenda berukuran sedang. Lagi-lagi tidak diberi kesempatan bertanya sudah ditarik menuju ke tenda tadi. Kini makin jelaslah teriakan memilukan seseorang dari tenda tersebut. Beradu dengan suara bising ledakan.

Furihata masuk ke tenda dan langsung disajikan pemandangan penuh kepanikan para perawat dan dokter didalam.

"Tolong ambilkan air lagi!"

"Tahan yang disana!"

"Hei, kau! Jangan hanya berdiri mematung di pintu!" Tubuh Furihata menegang saat sebuah teriakan kini terasa untuknya. Seorang pria berpakaian serba putih itu menatap―mendelik―Furihata garang, sontak membuat si korban merinding. "Kemari, bantu yang lain!"

Tidak sempat berkata apapun, ia berlari menghampiri sambil menenteng tas bawaan dari area 6 tadi.

Mengeluarkan isi dalam tas, Furihata berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan bertanya apa yang bisa ia lakukan. "Aku membawa peralatan medis, ada yang dibutuhkan?"

"Perban."

Segera dikeluarkan gulungan perban dan alat medis lain pada perawat yang tadi menyahuti. Kemudian Furihata berlari mengambil baskom berisi air untuk diserahkan ke dokter yang menangani seseorang itu.

Entah siapa dam berpangkat setinggi apa ia hingga penanganan untuknya seistimewa begini, dua dokter dan 4 perawat―ditambah Furihata―disini, atau mungkin ia sedang terluka teramat parah. Tapi bukannya yang lain juga butuh pertolongan?

"Hei, ambilkan obat bius!" Dengan sigap, Furihata berlari menuju rak obat-obatan. Mencari botol bertuliskan _Anestesi _dan segera diserahkan. Pada saat itulah ia bisa melihat sosok yang tengah menahan teriakan kesakitan dengan mengigit kuat-kuat kain bergulung. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah, merah namun tak sama dengan warna rambutnya yang lepek oleh keringat.

Baru kali ini ia melihat proses operasi secara nyata, biasanya ia hanya disuruh ini itu tanpa diberi kesempatan melihat langsung. Betapa ngeri operasinya dan Furihata sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan si penderita.

"Bisa kau tahan pundaknya? Kolonel akan memberontak saat kami menyuntikanya." Ujar salah satu dokter.

Furihata mengangguk, sekuatnya menahan pundaknya. Saat jarum suntik mulai mencoba menembus kulit putih sang Kolonel, gerakan memberontaknya makin kuat. Furihata dibuat repot namun tidak menyerah. Entah mengapa, melihat raut penuh siksa Kolonel berambut crimson ini, hati Furihata mencelos nyeri.

"Bertahanlah," berulang kali kata tersebut dibisikkan Furihata pelan ke arah telinga Kolonel tersebut. Posisi yang cukup intim apalagi kini Furihata tengah memeluknya, benar-benar tanpa sadar.

"Bertahanlah." Sayup-sayup suaranya merangsak masuk ke telinga, menenangkan dan merasa nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakan Akashi Seijuurou, disaat masa hidup-matinya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menjamin kehidupannya. Bukan para dokter. Tapi pemilik suara ini.

* * *

.

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_._

_[Akashi Seijuurou . Furihata Kouki]_

.

'約束と希望_'_

_._

* * *

Langkah Furihata gontai menelusuri basement area 8 menuju tenda perawatan dengan membawa sebaskom air untuk membersihkan luka orang yang tiga hari lalu ia tolong―Furihata sendiri belum tahu namanya, hanya pangkatnya yang sebagai Kolonel ia tahu.

Berarti sudah tiga hari terhitung disini, area paling ramai mengalami peperangan. Akan sampai kapan pihak sekutu menyerang. Jika saja Nazi tidak menjatuhkan bom ke pihak musuh mungkin Jepang akan terus adu tembak sampai sekarang.

Tepat ketika Furihata melewati tenda cukup besar tidak sengaja melihat pria berambut magenta itu masih pingsan paska operasi beresiko lampau. Berbalut perban disekujur tubuh. Furihata sendiri tidak mau membayangkan betapa sakit di hujam 6 peluru sekaligus.

Tapi kakinya berkhianat, dorongan tidak tahu darimana asalnya untuk membawa si relawan muda ini mendekat tanpa kendali memasukinya.

Dari dekat Furihata bisa tahu bagaimana keadaannya dilihat masih ada gurat tak nyaman tercetak jelas di wajah menawan sang Kolonel. Beberapa detik kemudian Furihata merutuki dirinya, baru sadar jika apa yang ia lakukan terlalu tidak sopan.

"Bodoh kau, Kouki!" Ia berdecak. Sudah kepalang disini akhirnya Furihata memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuh Kolonel dulu, masalah air baskom nanti bisa diurus oleh perawat lain. Kalau ia bilang harus mengurusi Kolonelnya pasti tidak apa-apa.

Handuk putih dicelupkan ke air dan di peras mengurangi serapan air kemudian di usap wajah, leher dan pundak sang tentara. Banyak luka di bagian tubuhnya hasil peperangan bertahun-tahun, itu pasti. Karena dunia kini tengah menggilai perang dan Jepang adalah pihak yang sedang ikut mengalaminya. Sebagai tentara pasti ia juga ikut berperang disana-sini hingga mendapat pangkat setinggi Kolonel.

Begitulah kesimpulan Furihata setelah mendengar cerita tentang Akashi Seijuurou dari rekannya.

Dimasukkan lagi handuk ke baskom untuk membersihkan dahi Akashi yang dibasahi keringat.

"Ah!" Furihata tersentak kaget tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh sang Kolonel yang merasa terganggu. Mata merah senada dengan rambut itu memicing menatap Furihata penuh kewaspadaan.

"Siapa?" Desisnya mengeratkan pegangan, menciptakan pekik sakit dari si empu tangan.

"Tunggu―aku hanya relawan–perawat! To-tolong, lepaskan!" Lengan Furihata dilepaskan dan pergelangannya rasanya sakit, akankah ada bercak memar? "Sial!"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Akashi yang tengah mengusap wajah. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening setelah di kagetkan dengan dingin menempel pada kening dan ternyata itu malah perawat. Tapi, kenapa laki-laki?

"Aku menggangumu, ya? Maaf aku akan keluar." Gerakan Furihata terhenti ketika untuk kedua kali lengannya ditahan, ia menoleh menatap Akashi penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebentar. Sebentar saja, tinggal disini."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kumohon."

Mau bagaimana lagi, Akashi Seijuurou sudah memohon begini dan dilihat dari raut wajah yang gelisah Furihata jadi tak tega. Maka selama 2 jam ia duduk di samping ranjang Akashi sampai pria tersebut kembali tenang dan tidur.

Sampai sekarang ia bingung, ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Oh Akashi Seijuurou? Yang kutahu, dia Kolonel di divisi 8. Masih muda lho. 27 tahun."

Furihata berdecak mendengar cerita Fukuda. Umurnya masih sangat muda dan ia sudah menghadapi kejamnya peperangan? Ia saja masih takut memegang senjata.

"Yang kudengar Kolonel tiap divisi memang semuanya masih muda. Jadi tidak heran sih."

"Siapa saja? Kau tahu?"

"Tidak. Buat apa aku mencari tahu hal tidak penting begitu? Tanya saja pada Kagami, mungkin dia tahu. Dia 'kan pangkatnya sudah tinggi."

Kebetulan Fukuda adalah teman dekat Furihata dan kini bertugas di area 7. Kagami juga teman dekatnya, tapi mengingat Kagami sekarang Furihata agak canggung mengobrol dengannya.

"Furihata Kouki," pemilik nama memutar kepala ke samping kemudian berdiri menghadap dokter berambut hitam lurus yang ia ketahui bernama Izuki Shun. "Ya, dokter?"

"Bisa minta tolong ambilkan perban, baskom air dan handuk? Oh juga obat anti septik. Antarkan ke tenda Kolonel Seijuurou ya?"

Furihata mengangguk dan Izuki Shun berlalu.

"Sekarang kau jadi sibuk ya, Furi." Celetuk Fukuda dan dibalas kekehan Furihata sekilas. Ia buru-buru ke sumur mengambil air lalu kotak P3K di atas mejanya.

Saat memasuki tenda tersebut ternyata Dokter Izuki sendirian menangani Akashi yang juga sudah sadar.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya menerima baskom air Furihata.

"Anda sendirian, Dok?"

"Ya, semuanya sedang istirahat. Tidak enak kan kalau menggangu lainnya."

Sibuk melepaskan perban sedangkan Akashi hanya diam melihat. Seperti tidak merasakan sakit saat secara sadar lukanya dibersihkan. Kalau itu Furihata Kouki, tidak mungkin pemuda ini akan menjerit.

"Selesai! Kolonel, silahkan Anda beristirahat. Saya akan kembali ke tenda." Pamit Izuki.

Akashi mengangguk, "tunggu sebentar." ujarnya kemudian menghentikan langkah kedua lelaki itu. "Kau, yang berambut coklat. Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Seluruh fungsi gerak tubuh Furihata rasanya mati susah digerakkan, apalagi ketika Izuki tersenyum sekilas dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam tenda. Berdua saja! Dengan Kolonel Akashi Seijuurou yang notabene adalah orang jelas baru ia kenal secara tak langsung beberapa hari ini.

Ada jeda beberapa menit, mungkin Akashi menunggu reaksi Furihata. Hingga 10 menit berlalu akhirnya Akashi berdeham menyadarkan ketegangan.

"Kemarilah sebentar."

Ragu-ragu pemuda berambut secoklat batang pinus itu berputar menghadap Akashi, sorot matanya seperti seekor anjing kecil yang akan dilukai. Akashi menahan kekehannya dan hanya mendengus geli. "Hei, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Pun Furihata akhirnya melangkah mendekati ranjang Akashi, duduk disana gelisah sambil memelin baju perawatnya lamat-lamat menghilangkan kegugupan.

Dan saat tangan dingin pria berambut merah delima itu menyentuh tangan Furihata sontak ia tarik karena kaget namun tertahan oleh pegangan Akashi. Mata mereka bersirobok satu sama lain. Mata merah tajam yang menyorotkan terlalu banyak beban ia emban. Furihata paham karena itu jelas dari bola mata Akashi.

"Namamu?"

"Furihata Kouki."

Akashi tersenyum, mendapat kepuasaan Furihata tidak lagi gugup menghadapinya. "Akashi Seijuurou. Meski kau tahu siapa aku. Tolong bersikaplah biasa saja, mengerti?"

Furihata mengangguk.

"Kouki―boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?―sebelumnya terima kasih untuk kemarin."

Jujur saja Furihata masih tidak paham maksud kata 'terima kasih' Akashi. "Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih, sudah menungguku terlalu lama sampai aku tertidur."

"Iya. Sama-sama." Kata Furihata mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain, karena ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah malu sekarang. Sambil berharap Akashi tidak tahu kalau selama ia menunggunya diam-diam Furihata mengamati wajah rupawan sang Kolonel.

"Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu operasi kemarin."

"Eh? Ta-tapi kan yang mengoperasi Anda bukan saya, tapi―"

"Ingat peraturan pertama, Furihata. Bersikaplah biasa saja denganku."

"―tapi itu tidak bisa―"

"...ini perintah."

Ingin rasanya Furihata menggeurut sejadinya jika tidak ingat siapa yang ia hadapi sekarang. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu 'Kolonel'. Bagaimana? Ini batas kesopananku."

Akashi tersenyum sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ah lelaki ini menarik juga.

"Oh ya, soal operas, maaf saja. Yang mengoperasimu bukan aku, Kolonel. Tapi para dokter. Aku hanya menolong sebisanya." Elak Furihata dengan penjelasan.

"Tapi kau yang memelukku dan membisikkan kata 'bertahanlah', ya 'kan?"

Seketika tidak bisa tertahan wajah pemuda brunette itu memerah malu. Untung saja pencahayaan tenda ini remang-remang oleh obor seadanya. Akashi tidak akan tahu.

Tapi salah, Akashi tahu pergerakan Furihata. Termasuk sikap malu-malunya.

Sudah lama Akashi tidak sesenang ini hanya menggoda seseorang saja dan melihat wajah penuh ekspresi ketakutan Furihata.

"Iya 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, Kolonel! Jangan dibahas lagi!"

Tawa pelan lepas dari bibir kering Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda ini lucu juga ya.

Tidak hanya hari itu saja mereka sering bersama. Selama beberapa hari tenang tanpa ada penyerangan Akashi sering memanggil Furihata ke tendanya, mengobrol ini-itu yang kini mulai sering didominasi cerita Furihata tentang Tokyo sekarang, curahan hati mengenai peperangan selama ini, kehidupan sebelum ada perang dan lainnya. Akashi juga sering menceritakan tentang kehidupannya pada Furihata. Kecuali sebuah cerita yang akan selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Hingga suatu hari, Amerika mengebom area tersebut di dini hari. Saat semua tentara tengah menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan beristirahat.

Semuanya panik, lari tunggang langgang menyiapkan diri, sedang para relawan dan perawat mendapat begitu banyak tanggungan para tentara yang banyak terluka gara-gara penyerangan dadakan tersebut. Kacau hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Semuanya bersiap!" Akashi berseru, selaku pemimpin divisi area 8. Mengarahkan pasukannya dan mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan para petinggi lain.

"Kolonel Akashi, gawat! Basement medis diserang, banyak pihak medis kita yang dibunuh dan diculik. Tentara kita juga―"

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lanjut dari salah satu prajurit tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou berlari menuju basement yang tadi diceritakan. Tidak mengacuhkan sedikitpun teriakan Kagami memintanya kembali.

Persetan

Kini yang terpenting adalah _ia, _pantas saja perasaannya dari tadi tidak tenang.

Kouki... Kouki... Kouki...

Nama itu terus ia sebut dalam hati, sembari menggengam rosario salib di dada, berdoa akan keselamatan sang pemuda.

'Kumohon, selamatkan Kouki.'

Sesampainya yang ia temukan adalah kekacauan. Benar-benar kacau! Puing-puing berserakan dan asap masih mengepul disekitarnya, langkah Akashi teguh tetap menyusuri basement itu meski dilihat saja sudah tidak terselamatkan. Hanya ada sedikit orang masih hidup bergerlimpangan penuh darah dan tubuh tak bernyawa hangus oleh ledakan atau mati dihujam peluru.

"Kouki! Kouki kau dimana?!" Terus ia teriakkan nama dan kalimat sama hanya demi mendapat kehampaan. Harapannya sia-sia, yang ia cari tidak muncul barang sedikit saja sejumput rambut. Meski yang ia harapkan adalah wujud utuhnya yang meminta dipeluk, namun melihat keadaan ini, harapan Akashi kali ini adalah sedikit saja petunjuk Furihata. Keberadaannya. Kabarnya.

"KOUKI!"

.

.

* * *

_Ada satu kalimat yang selamanya Furihata ingat sepanjang hidup, semasa nafas masih terhembus, sebuah janji yang sukses membuatnya berharap atas kejamnya dunia ini._

_Janji seorang Akashi._

_[Aku akan melindungimu, Kouki. Aku janji. Kau bisa memegangnya.]_

* * *

_._

_._

Gelap, semuanya gelap. Tidak ada sedikitpun pencahayaan. Indra penglihatannya serasa mati. Yang bisa ia dapatkan hanya suara tangis pilu dan racauan meminta belas kasih. Ini dimana?

Yang Furihata ingat hanya, saat itu ia tengah membantu Izuki Shun mengobati para tentara yang masuk dalam keadaan terluka lalu tiba-tiba suara desing senjata memekakkan telinga menyerbu mereka secara brutal. Darah dimana-mana dan tubuh tanpa nyawa bergelimpangan di dekat ia berjongkok mencari perlindungan. Ada Izuki Shun yang nampak panik akan kedatangan tiba-tiba tentara Perancis ke tenda mereka dan memborbardir basement medis yang tanpa pengamanan itu. Seorang tentara mendekati mereka dan langsung menghantamkan gagang barettanya kekepala Furihata tanpa sempat berkata-kata. Seketika semuanya gelap hingga ia tersadar sekarang.

"Ini dimana?" Gumamnya pelan ditengah tangis para tawanan lain. Furihata tahu ia tengah dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan disatukan dibelakang tubuh. Tapi tidak tahu apapun selain itu.

"Di ruang tahanan Amerika."

Sontak kepala Furihata menoleh ke samping kanan asal suara jawaban tadi, "siapa?"

"Aku Kiyoshi Teppei, salam kenal. Kau?"

"A-aa.. Furihata Kouki. Salam kenal. Oh ya, Anda prajurit atau perawat atau relawan?" Seharusnya dari suaranya Furihata tahu kalau pria ini jelas prajurit.

"Prajurit," ya kan? "Aku dari area 8 lho... Aku juga sempat melihatmu."

Tapi sayangnya Furihata tidak ingat.

"Kau tidak takut, Furihata?"

"Sedikit," sahutnya jujur. Dalam keadaan mencekam seperti ini siapa yang tidak ketakutan, apalagi untuk ukuran pemuda penakut seperti Furihata.

"Haha... Sudah kukira." Kiyoshi Teppei terkekeh seperti tidak dalam bahaya seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan tangis lainnya dalam ruangan gelap dan pengap tersebut. Tapi setelah mengobrol dengan Kiyoshi rasanya Furihata merasa aman jika terus bersamanya.

Pintu ruang tahanan terbuka, membagi sinar dari luar, menunjukkan keadaan mengenaskan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Menampakkan siluet seorang lelaki Amerika, berambut pirang dan berkacamata. Ia berkacak pinggang, meski samar, Furihata bisa melihat ada senyuman terbentuk di wajah Eropanya.

"Minta perhatian semua!" Teriaknya dengan bahasa jepang namun masih beraksen inggris mendiamkan belasan―atau belasan―orang dalam tahanan. Mereka tahu, jika melawan pun tidak ada gunanya. "Apakah kalian kaget aku bisa berbahasa Jepang? Haahahahaha!" Tawanya menggelegar, tanpa dosa. "Begini-gegini aku pernah kenal orang Jepang juga, namanya Kiku Honda. Apakah ada yang kenal dia? Ah lupakan! Kembali ke topik, tolong kalian dengarkan _hero _yang akan berbicara. Alasan kami menangkap kalian sepertinya jelas. Membuat satu divisi 8 menyerah, membuka peluang kami menghancurkan area-area lain beserta divisinya yang akan membuat kami membuat Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat! Tapi sepertinya memang percuma. Menculik kalian sungguh tidak berguna ternyata, divisi itu masih terus menyerang."

"_Kubilang apa?! Sudah kubilang 'kan itu percuma."_ Suara lain menimpali, orang disamping pria Amerika itu dengan bahasa inggris yang tidak Furihata pahami.

"_Diam, Art! Aku sedang bicara!"_ Pria Amerika membentak namun kemudian dapat mengendalikan emosinya, berdehem pelan. "Jadi biarkan aku memberikan kalian hidup beberapa hari daripada mati sia-sia sekarang, disini. Oh atau kalian memang itu mau kalian?" Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya, dan ia hanya berdecak sambil bergumam dengan bahasanya. "Terserah lah... Aku tak peduli. Jadi, kami akan membawa kalian ke China. Daripada dilepaskan begitu saja? Tenang, kami masih berbaik hati. Hanya sebagai budak."

Ada pekikkan ngeri setelah pria itu berucap, budak? Lebih baik Furihata mati saja daripada harus melayani pihak musuh.

"Yah hanya itu pemberitahuanku. Tidak usah khawatirkan soal fasilitas. Oke?"

"Git_, kau bicara terus!"_ Suara yang sama menyela lagi, dari nada sepertinya orang itu tidak suka pada si Amerika yang terus bicara tidak penting.

"_Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" _Ujarnya diselingi derai tawa keras, bertolak belakang pada perasaan para tahanan.

Keluarnya kedua orang Eropa itu, tertutup juga pintu menuju harapan, menghilangkan segala masa depan, dan cahaya mereka. Menggelapka ruangan dan segalanya.

Tangisan kembali terdengar, menjerit dan menangis memohon pada orang-orang Amerika di luar. Hanya Furihata dan segelintir orang pasrah memilih diam. Mendadak telinga Furihata mati fungsi. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan lainnya di luar sana jika ucapar orang Amerika tadi benar-benar dilakukan. Tapi harusnya Furihata tahu, musuh tidak pernah main-main dengan hukum mereka.

Keesokan harinya mereka bersama-sama digiring ke dek kapal dalam keadaan terikat. Tangis dan suara mereka habis meminta maupun memohon pada orang Barat yang jelas tidak punya toleransi jika berurusan dengan perang. Pada akhirnya pasrah saja.

Lagi-lagi Furihata tidak mengerti akan keadaan. Ia masih diam seperti 25 jam lalu. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan atau ajak mengobrol Kiyoshi yang bermaksud menghiburnya. Di dalam otak sudah penuh berbagai pertanyaan seperti; kenapa? Bagaimana? Apa bisa? Dan lainnya. Tapi sampai ia di dalam dek kapal, meringkuk lagi berdesakkan dengan yang lain, Furihata tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Saat-saat inilah pastinya seseorang membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain. Dan hanya satu orang harapannya.

Omong-omong, bagaimana soal janji Akashi tempo hari?

Ah apalah ia, hanya relawan, manusia dan penduduk biasa tidak berarti apapun. Janji seperti itu pasti sudah Akashi lupakan. Hanya saja janjinya, keberadaan Furihata beberapa hari lalu juga sudah pasti terhapus di memori ingatan Akashi mengenaskan apa coba dia? Namun, meminta harapan untuk masa depannya juga tak masalah kan?

.

DHUAR!

Ledakan besar menghantam kapal yang langsung bergoyang secara liar. Semuanya berteriak entah yang panik, ketakutan, khawatir atau berupa bentakan berasal dari luar.

"Ada apa ini?" Pertanyaan berasal dari Kiyoshi yang sama bingungnya dengan Furihata.

Ledakan susulan terjadi, disusul bunyi desing peluru. Ada peperangan di luar.

"Perang. Pihak kita. Mungkin."

"Hah? Kau bicara ap―"

Brak!

Kalimat Kiyoshi tidak sempat diteruskan ketika pintu ditendang dengan kasar. Mengabaikan teriakan wanita yang panik, seseorang menodong mereka dengan baretta.

"Diam!" Teriaknya, orang Amerika tadi. "Ikuti perintahku sekarang atau kuledakkan kepala kalian!"

Mereka menurut dan mengikuti arah tentara bernama Alfred Franklin Jones itu―Furihata sempat membacanya dari kalung yang dipakai orang Amerika saat ia melewatinya. Membungkukkan tubuh satu-persatu para tahanan keluar.

Jantung Furihata berpacu cepat di tiap langkah menelusuri kapal menuju atas dek. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Berbaris disana!"

Ia menunjuk ke arah pinggiran kapal―he, jangan bercanda!

"Dan lompat."

"A-apa?" Protesan Furihata tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia ketakutan, luar biasa takut. Dalam keadaan terikat mereka disuruh melompat ke laut dan mempertahankan diri dari perang seperti ini?

"Daripada aku mendapat kesia-siaan, lebih baik memberikan kerugian pada pihak kalian 'kan? Nah, sekarang. LOMPAT!" Alfred F Jones berteriak, memukul punggung satu-satu tahanan pria dan menyeret wanita kepinggir kapal. Mengabaikan teriakan memohon ampun mereka dibantu tentara Amerika lain.

Persatu, manusia-manusia laknat itu menjatuhkan tubuh penuh luka rekannya. Memukul mereka tanpa kasihan. Tidak berpikir wanita atau laki-laki.

Saat giliran Furihata, pemuda itu membelalak ngeri. Tubuhnya tegang dan panik luar biasa. Sempat memberontak ketika lengan ditarik paksa oleh Alfred, menariknya ke ujung kematian.

"Jang―"

"Lepaskan!" Entah kekuatan darimana ia berhasil mengelak dari pegangan Alfred, sempat memukulnya menggunakan kepala yang langsung terasa nyeri. Tapi diabaikan, terpenting sekarang adalah ia lari walaupun banyak senjata tertodong. Meminta pertolongan siapapun itu meski ia tahu tidak akan mungkin.

"Tangkap dia!"

Beberapa peluru mengarah padanya, menggores beberapa bagian tubuh. Beruntung hanya goresan tapi cukup menyakitkan.

Air mata sudah terkumpul di pucuk mata, siap meluncur sebagai perwujudan takutnya. Suara desing senjata api menulikan Furihata, penglihatannya buta seketika saat sebutir peluru berhasil menembus perut. Ia tersungkur menghantam lantai kapal keras. Mengerang begitu rasa sakit menyerang, percampuran antara sakit dan penyesalan.

Payah! Benar-benar payah! Apakah ini akhirnya? Mati? Benar-benar ending tidak elit.

Furihata kembali mengerang kesakitan perut terlukanya ditendang oleh Alfred, menelentangkan Furihata mengahadapnya, tepat ke moncong baretta.

"Kau hebat dan biarkan _hero _memberikanmu hadiah, Bocah."

Mata Furihata terpejam erat. Menanti kematian dalam kepasrahan. Setidaknya ia sempat melawan.

Padahal ia belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Akashi Seijuurou. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada sang Kolonel. Kenapa akhirnya begini.

"_Say good bye, boy."_

Dor!

Letusan senjata menghentakkan Furihata. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tiap saat bisa saja terhenti. Tapi yang ditunggu tidak datang. Rasa sakit kedua tidak kunjung ia dapatkan alihalih suara berdebum keras disekitarnya.

Beranikan diri Furihata membuka perlahan mata bentuk pinusnya, menoleh ke arah belakang.

Tampak siluet orang tengah mengokang rifles arisaka type 99. Tepat dimana Alfred tadi berdiri.

Tidak hanya Alfred menjadi sasaran, tentara Amerika lain ia tembaki tanpa kesusahan, seolah mereka adalah objek diam statis. Penolong it berguling menghindari peluru lawan. Sesekali berteriak memberi arahan pada pasukan dibelakangnya.

'Syukurlah, orang Jepang.'

Dan yang terakhir kali Furihata dengar hanya suara panik Akashi Seijuurou memanggilnya setelah kegelapan merenggut. Halusinasi pun masih mengadirkan sosok Akashi.

.

* * *

.

'Bertahanlah'

'Bertahanlah'

"_Siapa?"_

'Kouki'

"_Kolonel?"_

"...ta! Furihata!"

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar menampakkan cahaya menyilaukan. Apakah ia sudah ada di surga? Tapi kenapa tadi ada sayup suara Akashi? Cahayanya terlalu menyilaukan dan menusuk mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan. Semakin jelas dimana ia sekarang. Terbaring, di dalam tenda familiar yang ia tahu milik siapa. Kepala terasa pening luar biasa setelah terbangun tiba-tiba tadi.

"Ah syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja."

Kepala coklat itu menoleh kesamping, tepat dimana orang tadi berkata padanya. Kagami Taiga, kini tengah tersenyum lega. Keadaan yang masih belum bisa Furihata pahami, apa yang terjadi?

"Furi, kau baik-baik saja kan? Ada yang sakit? Perlukah aku memanggil dokter?" Runtetan tanya Kagami tertuju pada pasien yang masih terdiam menatapnya. "Hei, jawab aku. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Ka-kagami, dimana ini?"

Kagami menghela nafas, ternyata kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi. Pikiran tentang hilangnya ingatan Furihata dan hal buruk lain yang tadi terpikir oleh Kagami hilang. Rekannya masih baik-baik saja.

"Di tenda Kolonel Akashi."

Tapi jawaban Kagami sukses membuat raut wajah Furihata menegang. Ternyata benar, ia sedang di tenda Akashi. Diingat kembali keping ingatan lalu, disaat penyerangan tentara Amerika, penangkapan, pembunuhan dan ketika dirinya dipaksa melompat dari kapal. Ada siluet familiar muncul sebelum kegelapan merenggutnya. Meski tak yakin benar itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Dimana Kolonel sekarang?" Tanya Furihata sambil berusaha bankit dari posisi baring.

Kagami tersentak melihat Furihata ingin nekad bangun, tidak ingat kalau lukanya bisa saja terbuka lagi. Mencoba mencegah Furihata dengan mendorong pundak mungil si pemuda, "mau kemana? Kolonel sedang rapat. Kau disini saja, jangan nekad! Aku bisa di bunuh olehnya jika kau masih keras kepala ingin mencari."

"Tapi Kagami, aku ingin bertemu Kolonel. Sekarang. Kumohon."

Keras kepala berhasil mengalahkan tenaga sekalipun, akhirnya Kagami membiarkan Furihata beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah pergi. Menggedikkan bahu pasrah, Kagami mengikuti untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau-kalau Furihata mendadak jatuh tidak kuat berjalan.

.

Sekarang fikiran Furihata sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, terus melangkah menelusuri tenda-tenda yang terlewati. Mengabaikan tiap pertanyaan dari perawat lain. Tujuan utamanya kini hanya Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya pria berambut merah itu saja. Kaki telanjang dibiarkan terus menginjak bebatuan tajam, tak ayal kadang ia hampir jatuh merasakan sakit pada telapak. Tapi tekad memberinya kekuatan lebih.

'Kolonel'

'Kolonel'

'Dimana?'

Meski tersakiti, kakinya berbaik hati menuntun tubuh lemah sang pemuda. Namun tidak pada sang takdir.

Senyum cerah menemukan tujuannya, hilang.

Dor

Digantikan tatapan ngeri setelah melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Suatu hal yang sangat tidak ingin Furihata lihat.

Dibawah sana, Akashi berdiri. Jubah militernya berkibar mengikuti angin yang berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan segalanya, termasuk kepercayaan Furihata.

Pistol tergenggam mantap, matanya menajam menatap mayat yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah sebuah peluru menembus kepala. Furihata tahu siapa ia. Tentara Amerika yang waktu itu pernah menyekapnya, hampir membunuhnya juga. Mati. Tergenang darah.

"Kolonel..." panggilan lirih itu mendapat respon, Akashi menoleh. Menunjukkan raut beda saat mereka bersama. Terkesan dingin, tak berperasaan dan kejam.

Bukan, itu bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang Furihata Kouki kenal. Siapa? Siapa ia?

"Kouki."

Lututnya lemas dan dibiarkan jatuh menemui bumi.

Lantas untuk apa ia kemari? Melihat eksekusi seorang manusia? Hanya untuk disuguhi sisi kejam Akashi?

"Furiha―"

Tubuh Furihata bergetar ketakutan. Takut menghadapi kenyataan dan takut pada Akashi.

Namun sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di bahu seketika menenangkan. Ia menolak mendongak menatap siapa si pemeluk. Karena ia tahu.

"Kouki, maaf."

Sayup-sayup suaranya membisikkan telinga, hangat meski tadi suaranya beda dengan panggilan dengan nada terkesan dingin tadi.

"Kouki. Tidak seharusnya kau kemari."

"Kolonel, aku mencarimu."

"Ah, maaf. Aku harus membereskan semua sampah, takut membusuk dan menebar bau kemana-mana."

Suara Akashi memang seperti yang ia kenal, namun kalimatnya terasa asing.

"Kouki, dengarkan aku." Tubuh Furihata diputar tepat menghadap sang Kolonel. Memaksa mata semungil pucuk pinus itu menatapnya dengan memegang kedua sisi wajah. "Kau harus tahu, dunia ini sudah rusak. Nyawa tak berharga lagi untuk siapapun. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa kujamin. Aku..." jarak mereka tereliminasi, dahi dipersatukan agar tatapan satu sama lain terikat. "...akan menghargai nyawamu, melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa?"

Sapuan bibir Akashi terasa hangat dibibirnya, "karena..." satu kecupan lagi, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Mencoba meyakinkan lewat ciuman yang makin menekan, seperti kalimat yang ia lontarkan, "...kau terlalu berharga. Aku berjanji..." sebuah janji Furihata dengar lagi, membiarkan ia terjatuh dari langit dan tertangkap lagi oleh Akashi.

Melupakan segala objek sekitar, karena dunia ini sudah Akashi Seijuurou berikan untuk Furihata Kouki. Jaminan kedamaian. Meski mereka paham, ada saat dimana malaikatpun mengutus seseorang untuk mematahkan janji tersebut.

.

**End**

* * *

.

**a/n**

Makjan! Akhirnya ini benda rampung! Hahahaha... #kayang

Sebenernya sih ini fict mau buat AkaFuri entar, tapi mengingat itu hari pas banget sama jadwal UN jadi dipercepat. Terserah lah mau dimasukin ke kategori apaan. Hahaha...

Maaf sola ending yang... argh! saya sendiri gak paham sama akhirnya. Stuck bro! Tanpa riset dan niatan mau di bawa gimana ini benda jadi kaya apa. Ya sudah... Tolong maafkan daku ini. Maaf ajah, saya gak pernah bisa bikin OC, jadi terpaksa ambil chara anime yang lagi dibuat bahan fg-an ini hahaha... Alfred F Jones dan Kiku Honda itu chara Hetalia, sekali lagi. Dan untuk kalimat di italic pada obrolan Alfred sama Art (Arthur) itu pake bahasa inggris. Saya males ngartiin #dibuang

Review? Konkrit?


End file.
